


Misfire

by Bluez2776



Series: Story Time [2]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Fireworks, Fourth of July
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-04
Updated: 2015-07-04
Packaged: 2018-04-07 14:19:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4266435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluez2776/pseuds/Bluez2776
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>York tells that story of that time he lead the covenant to the MOI and got dish duty for a month to his green eyed babies</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misfire

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Fireworks were not allowed in space, they would alert the armies of the covenant and could easily lead to disastrous consequences. There had already been multiple ships with this problem and many men had died. There were massive consequences to setting them off, even bigger ones given to the higher ups for allowing them. Sometimes it seemed like all they would get was a slap on the wrist, but The Director was not one for getting in trouble.

 

York didn't care about the consequences and decided that celebrating America was ten times as important as everyone's safety. He Pulled Delta the night before, and had set some of them around the ship with minimal detection. Filss had been temporarily shut down for Maintenance, which meant it was the perfect time for York to strike. Without Delta to help it was a lot harder than it should've been, but keeping his partner on him would have only derived into both him and Delta getting in trouble and that was the last thing they both needed. 

York was setting up the final works before the ship jostled. The loud booms echoing through the control room he was in. That was not good, the timer should still have three hours on it? York was confused and a little surprised. His thoughts raced, then he realized he had some hooked to the same timer in his hands. They were set to go of shortly after. He threw the remaining fireworks into the pilots room, which was currently sitting empty. They had taken to absolutely obliterating every paper that stood on the desk, and wising around the room in bright colors. They end in loud in bright fizzling booms in the control room. York had just gotten himself in such big trouble.

Then he heard it. The slip space roar of covenant drop ships. This was probably the worst thing York could have done. Maybe celebrating on the ship wasn't the best idea. York was very much regretting his decision. 

He makes a run to his room, York only hopes he can get to delta before the aliens dock and tear him to pieces. He sees Carolina in the halls and promptly tells her she needs to run. She follows him down the hall. York makes it to Delta in time to grab him before The Director comes over the PA. York plugs him in and the rush of Delta is almost to much, it knocks him over and Carolina has to help keep him up. After stumbling around for a while York gets his balance. Delta is fuming, practically yelling inside his mind. Asking him how he could be so stupid. York can hear The Director over the PA clearly now. The Covenant have taken to the left side of the ship. North and south are already there, and Wash and Maine are on their way with Carolina and York right behind them. 

York sees the first of the covenant in the service tunnels after they got him in the side with a needler. He takes them out quickly and efficiently with his shotgun. They continue running down the hall. Taking out whatever they see. When it seems they had effectively cleared the service tunnels they meet up with North and South. Their insistence to fight back to back still astounds him. They eventually cleared the room and set off to the next. Eventually after hours of fighting and injuries the MOI was free of aliens once again. Wash had gotten a little plasma burn and Carolina had almost exploded, but everyone lived an that's what matters, or at least that's what York thinks matters. York was almost immediately told that if he was every seen with fireworks again, he would be thrown out of airlock, and he should only be lucky enough to end up with such a light punishment. York ended up doing dish duty for more than 1,000 operatives everyday for an entire month by practically himself.

 

"And that's the story of how your mom and I defeated twenty covenant drop ships with only our wit and our toothbrushes, besides it was all Norths fault anyways"

Carolina scoffs at him.

"Ok see it totally was because..." Then York tells them another story.

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ (They have two daughter and one son) (York Jr looks just like York) (Carolina Jr #1 looks like allison) (Carolina Jr #2 looks like Carolina) (Also let me know if Y'all want to see more of whatever this is)


End file.
